


Coffee and Pining

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Kyoru coffee shop AU, Tohru is working at a coffee shop and Kyo is the stranger who catches her eye
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Coffee and Pining

**Author's Note:**

> written for kyoruweekoffical19 on tumblr for day 3, prompt selfish

The minute he walked into the cafe, she was entranced. He was tall and muscular. His hair was orange, so bright like the setting sun. His eyes were also similar in color, the kind of eyes she could easily get lost in.

Just staring at him now was raising her inner temperature. When did it get so hot in here? Tohru wondered, casting a quick glance around the cafe and at her co-workers before turning her eyes back to the mysterious orange-haired stranger.

It felt so selfish of her to be staring at him so much with her sudden attraction. Her hands were feeling clammy and her knees feeling weak. He hadn’t even looked at her yet and she was a goner. 

He went to the line of other customers waiting to place their orders, and she went back to work. Try as she might though, her mind was thinking on one thing, to get a chance to speak to the attractive man who was making her heart do pirouettes.

His eyes were suddenly on her, and she almost squeaked out loud. 

“Uh... Welcome to Onigiri Cafe, may I take your order?” She swallowed, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear.

“House blend, extra milk.” He replied. 

“May I have a name for the order?” She asked, wishing to hear more of his voice.

“Kyo.”

Kyo.  
Kyo....  
She was picturing their first date. Holding hands, walking along a park somewhere.. drinking coffee with extra milk, or maybe - 

“Miss?” He suddenly asks, drawing her out her daydream. 

“Y-yes?” Tohru flushed, silently chiding herself for being so spacey.

“How much?”

“$3.15″ She said, flashing him a smile. 

He pulls out a wallet, taking out some money and handing it over. She takes it, their fingers barely brushing.

He gives her a small smile in return before walking off.

Tohru goes back to helping with orders, making a bold move of writing her number on Kyo’s.


End file.
